The present invention relates to an airbag to protect an occupant in case of a vehicle collision, and an airbag device using the same, especially, a driver's airbag device attached to a steering wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an airbag and an airbag device, wherein the airbag deploys to enter into a space between a lower portion of the steering wheel and the driver.
In an airbag device disposed at a fixed portion in front of a seat in a vehicle, in case of emergency, such as a vehicle collision, an airbag is rapidly inflated or deployed by a pressure of a gas spouted from a gas generator called an inflator, to thereby protect an occupant.
FIG. 11 shows an example of a conventional driver's airbag device. In an opening or inflator attachment opening 12 formed at a center of a main plate surface 10a of a retainer 10, a front side of an inflator 14 is fixed.
An airbag 16 includes a receiving hole 18 for receiving the front side of the inflator 14, and the receiving hole 18 is disposed at a rim portion of the attachment opening 12. The rim portion of the receiving hole 18 of the airbag is held between a holding ring or back plate 20 and the rim portion of the attachment opening 12.
Stud bolts 38 fixed to the holding ring 20 are inserted through bolt insertion holes of the airbag 16, bolt insertion holes of the retainer 10, and bolt insertion holes formed in a flange portion of the inflator 14, and then the stud bolts 38 are tightened by nuts 40. Accordingly, the airbag 16 and the inflator 14 are fixed to the retainer 10.
The airbag 16 is folded to be deployable, and covered by a module cover 22. The module cover 22 is torn and broken by an inflating pressure of the airbag 16 in case the airbag 16 is deployed by the generated or spouted gas from the inflator 14.
In general, in the airbag device for the driver's seat, it is preferable that the airbag 16 is rapidly inflated and deployed to a downward direction with respect to the driver when the inflator 14 is actuated. Conventionally, in order to achieve the above, the pressure of the generated gas from the inflator is increased, or a cloth for guiding the gas is disposed inside the airbag. However, these structures increase the manufacturing cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag, which is folded such that the airbag deploys rapidly to a downward direction of the driver in case the inflator is actuated, to be located or interposed between the steering wheel and the driver, and an airbag device provided with such an airbag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the airbag and the airbag device as stated above, wherein the pressure of the generated gas of the inflator need not be increased, and also a cloth for guiding the gas inside the airbag is eliminated.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.